narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yin Seal: Release
Yin and Yang Could this an example of medical ninjutsu being based on Yin and Yang?--GoDai (talk) 02:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Something like sealing chakra of the Yin half of her entire chakra in her forehead maybe? Kinjutsu Shouldn't this be in the list of kinjutsu. If I'm not mistaken I saw Yin Seal: Release as an s-rank jutsu. *S-rank jutsu isn't necessarily kinjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 16:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yin Release With the newly added Yin and Yang releases, it is presumed for many reasons that Yin Release belongs to the Senju Clan and Yang Release belongs to the Uchiha Clan. My point being, Since Tsunade is a Senju member, and it is believed that Senju can use Yin, can this be a Yin Release Jutsu? --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 19:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :That's speculation, it wasn't stated that yin and yang belonged only to Uchiha and Senju. The technique has Yin in its name, but that could be for a different reason.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed with Deva 27. The description of Yang Release by Madara as being life and physical energy is more consistent with the Senju clan, often being described as having strong bodies and all that. I would say that Senju is Yang dominant, while the Uchiha is Yin dominant. Take Sasuke for example. He has often being described as having a dark, cold chakra, and his techniques stand are more geared towards diversity, creativity and the mind. He uses lots of genjutsu, has numerous Chidori variations and Blaze Release screams Yin Release to me, applying the form and imagination to fire. Omnibender - Talk - 19:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Touche, ya, I am always getting Yin and Yang mixed up, I keep thinking Yin is the good one --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 20:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :There is no good or bad in Yin and Yang. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ya, but you know what I mean, hey ShounenSuki, can u check out me an Omibender's conversation on the Nine-Tails page and see if you can shed some light? --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Dan? should we count dan as a user of this technique? seeing as to how he gave tsunade some of his chakra to her and she regained the yin seal. (talk) 07:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :He isn't using it, just giving Tsunade some chakra so she can use it. Jacce | Talk | 08:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) viz name on page 133 of volume 59 this has a longer name; reverse seal release ninja art of mitotic regeneration--J spencer93 (talk) 05:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ignore this, lol, I don't know how I didn't catch she used two at once.--J spencer93 (talk) 05:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sakura never used this Or can you show me where she does? Seelentau 愛議 09:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :In the newest chapter. Jacce | Talk | 10:01, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I've read it, but my question remains. Seelentau 愛議 10:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Then you just read the wrong chapter--Omojuze (talk) 10:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Seelantau-san read chapter 632 pg 15 and you can see thats the yin seal --ROOT 根(talk) 10:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm fairly sure I read the newest chapter, but I still can't see her releasing the Chakra, but that's what this technique does, isn't it? Seelentau 愛議 10:14, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yin Seal: Release is not only releasing chakra, it's collecting it to the seal--Omojuze (talk) 10:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) She says:Now its filled up. I can finally release it.--'~ UltimateSupreme' 10:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Sakura claimed that she could finally release it as shown here and also she could use it whenever she wants as seen here .—[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::@Omojuze: According to the databook, it isn't. Quoting Suki-senpai's translation: "With "Yin Seal: Release," the seal is released, becoming the source for the body regeneration technique.". @US & Shakhmoot: She claimed it, yes. But she didn't do it, otherwise she'd have the same pattern on her forehead as Tsunade. Seelentau 愛議 10:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::What do you mean it isn't? Read the second sentence: Over a period of time, the user focuses and builds up chakra in the seal mark on their forehead--Omojuze (talk) 10:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know, and with Yin Seal: Release, the Chakra is released. The focusing of Chakra has nothing to do with the releasing of it. To focus chakra is something every Shinobi can do, for example in his feet to walk on water. Seelentau 愛議 10:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Read the last few words "In the seal mark on their forehead", well the seal is on the forehead right, or are you going to say it isn't?:) Basically Yin Seal: Release is made of of storing chakra into a seal and then releasing the seal when the time is right. Oh, and in order to use Strength of a Hundred, you need to know Yin Seal: Release, so there's another proof!!--Omojuze (talk) 10:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Basically, you're wrong. The databook states that with YS:R, the Chakra is released, as the Jutsu name suggests. The storage of Chakra has nothing to do with releasing it. Everyone can focus Chakra, that's nothing only Tsunade and Sakura can do. Seelentau 愛議 10:37, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::OMG, not only released, but stored in a seal, hence the name Yin Seal, if it would only release, it would be more likely "Chakra Seal - Release" or something... Read the Yin Seal: Release description carefully dude!!--Omojuze (talk) 10:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::The focusing and storing of the Chakra is a different technique. Why would you name the technique Yin Seal: Release, when it's not specifically about the release, but also about the focusing? The Yin Seal is the seal and the release is the release of it. Create an article for Yin Seal, if you want. Seelentau 愛議 10:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Seelentau, she is YET to release it. Once she does, we will list her. For all we know, she was storing chakra 3 years to have enough so she could summon some giant slug ;D --Elveonora (talk) 10:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so far, what i'm getting from this discussion is that there is some confusion between the description of the jutsu, on the wiki, and the actual usage of it. Honestly, if it is the databook description of the technique (and it says the user stores chakra into the seal) then we should keep Sakura as a user, despite only doing the first part of the technique. I mean, its principle is not that much different from adding Madara as a user of Ama and Tsuki Mangekyou techniques b/c of his Susanoo usage. BUTTTT, if it is giving so many ppl trouble, then we could create two pages. However, we'd only be listing Sakura as a user of the precursor, Yin Seal Creation (or some crap like tht -.-') and then Tin Seal Release. My Thoughts ^_^ JaZZBaND (talk) 11:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The seal is the same people. At the very least there is no disputing the fact that she can use the Yin Seal. It makes no sense to divide it into 2 jutsu pages! How could she release the seal if she never learned how to create it! There is not Yin Seal Creation on Yin Seal Release! Agh! Honestly this giving me such a headache!! Why does it have to be such a complicated matter?! Sakura learned from Tsunade so why on Earth would it be any different?!-- (talk) 18:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Strength Increase and Sakura's jutsu Sakura did not use this jutsu. The jutsu she used was the Hyakugou seal, not the yin seal. This seal does not increase the user's strength and Sakura wouldn't be able to access the chakra unless she released it if she was using this seal. She was using something similar but this jutsu was said in the databook to store and release chakra and thats all. (Himelover567 (talk) 13:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC)) :Please wait for the raw for further information on this. Seelentau 愛議 13:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::No! She probably used the stored chakra to power up her normal attacks. The mark is the same and Shizune seems to know all about it. She learned directly from the creator! It's obviously the same. It would make no sense at all for it to be a different jutsu of some sort when she learned everything from Tsunade!-- (talk) 17:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::The chakra being stored into the forehead and into that mark, that is the Yin Seal. Nobody is arguing that fact. The problem is that application of Strength of Hundred, which by it's current definition was not used anywhere in the chapter. Hence why we are waiting for raws.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Sakura still didn't use this. Guys, why does everyone think Sakura used this Jutsu? The mark on her forehead was called Byakugō no In, not Infūin and there never were any marks that covered her forehead. Also she didn't said that she released it, but that she "finally can release it". I don't know what exactly she did, but it's definitly not using this Jutsu. Seelentau 愛議 15:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC)